jumanji_italiafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Jumanji
Jumanji '''è un film d'avventura fantasy americano del 1995 su un gioco da tavolo soprannaturale che fa si che animali selvatici e altri pericoli della giungla si materializzino sulla mossa di ogni giocatore. È stato diretto da Joe Johnston e si basa sul popolare libro illustrato del 1981 di Chris Van Allsburg, con lo stesso nome. Industrial Light & Magic ha fornito grafica per computer e animatronica per gli effetti speciali. Il film vede la partecipazione di Robin Williams nei panni di Alan, un uomo che emerge dall'inaspettato mondo della giungla, nel film vi sono anche una giovane Kirsten Dunst, nel ruolo di una bambina di nome Judy, che gioca a Jumanji, insieme a suo fratello minore Peter. David Alan Grier è Carl uno sfortunato calzolaio diventato poliziotto, Adam Hann-Byrd interpreta Alan bambino, mentre Laura Bell Bundy, interpreta la versione bambina di Sarah Whittle, la ragazza che giocò a Jumanji con Alan, quando erano bambini, la sua versione adulta invece, venne interpretata da Bonnie Hunt. Jonathan Hyde interpreta un doppio ruolo, prima quello del padre di Alan, Sam e poi quello di Van Pelt, un cacciatore di grossa taglia intento a uccidere Alan - Van Pelt è stato modellato sul padre di Alan. Nel cast ci sono anche Bebe Neuwirth, nel ruolo di Nora, zia di Judy e Peter. Il film, venne girato a Keene, nel New Hampshire, dove la storia è ambientata, a North Berwick, Maine (si trova la fabbrica di Scarpe dei Parrish) e in Vancouver, British Columbia. Curiosità Nel 2005, è stato anche rilasciato un cosi detto : "sequel spirituale" di Jumanji, chiamato : '''Zathura. Trama Nel 1869, due ragazzi seppelliscono una cassa in una foresta vicino a Keene, nel New Hampshire, e sperano che nessuno la trovi mai. Un secolo dopo, nel 1969, il dodicenne Alan Parrish fugge da una banda di prepotenti nella fabbrica di scarpe di proprietà del padre, Sam, dove incontra il suo più vecchio amico Carl Bentley, uno dei dipendenti di Sam. Quando Alan accidentalmente danneggia una macchina con un prototipo di sneaker che Carl spera di presentare, Carl si prende la colpa e perde il lavoro. Fuori dalla fabbrica, dopo che i bulli hanno picchiato Alan e rubato la sua bicicletta, Alan segue il suono di tamburi tribali in un cantiere edile e trova il baule, contenente un gioco da tavolo chiamato "Jumanji". Alan porta il gioco a casa e tenta di scappare dopo aver litigato con suo padre sul frequentare la Cliffside Scuola per Ragazzi. Tuttavia, la sua amica Sarah Whittle gli restituisce la sua bici. I due iniziano a giocare a Jumanji, che agisce in modo strano : quando un giocatore tira i dadi, il pezzo del giocatore si muove da solo e un messaggio appare sul tabellone. Quando Alan fa la sua prima mossa, il messaggio dice che dovrà aspettare in una giungla fino a quando un cinque ed un otto, non verrà tirato, e poi il ragazzino, viene risucchiato dal gioco. Uno sciame di pipistrelli usciti dal gioco attacca quindi Sarah e la insegue fino alla strada. Ventisei anni dopo, nel 1995, Judy e Peter Shepherd si trasferiscono a casa Parrish con la loro zia Nora, dopo aver perso i loro genitori in un incidente automobilistico. Judy e Peter ascoltano i tamburi di Jumanji e giocano in soffitta, e come risultato, le zanzare giganti li attaccano e le scimmie arancione-rossastre distruggono la loro cucina. Rendendosi conto che tutto verrà ripristinato quando il gioco finirà, continuano il gioco nonostante i pericoli. Peter tira un cinque, liberando sia un leone che Alan, adesso diventato un adulto, che chiude il leone in una camera da letto. Alan va alla fabbrica di scarpe ormai chiusa. Sulla strada, incontra Carl, che lavora come agente di polizia, e scopre che l'economia della città è stata devastata dalla chiusura della fabbrica. Nella fabbrica, un senzatetto rivela ad Alan, che suo padre Sam, ha abbandonato l'azienda per cercare suo figlio fino alla sua morte, avvenuta nel 1991. Dopo la morte di Sam, sua moglie, la madre di Alan Carol-Anne ha continuato la ricerca di suo figlio, anch'essa fino alla sua morte. Alan si unisce al gioco con Judy e Peter, ma quando tira i dadi, essi non hanno alcun effetto sulla scacchiera, Alan si rende conto che stanno continuando il gioco che lui e Sarah iniziarono anni fa. Successivamente, essi trovando Sarah, la donna, ora è diventata una sensitiva, impazzita dopo la scomparsa dell'uomo, Alan, la trascina di nuovo nel gioco e le seguenti mosse liberano dei fiori, un cacciatore di nome Van Pelt che è intenzionato ad uccidere Alan come è un prodotto del gioco stesso e in gran parte ispirato a Sam Parrish, e una fuga precipitosa di animali (rinoceronti, elefanti africani, zebre e pellicani). Tra le altre cose, Peter si trasforma in una scimmia dopo aver tentato di imbrogliare mentre Alan viene portato via da Carl e Carl riconosce Alan ; Intanto Peter, Sarah e Judy combattono Van Pelt in un grande magazzino locale ; un monsone inonda la casa ; un coccodrillo attacca il gruppo ; Alan viene risucchiato nel pavimento dalle sabbie mobili ; un terremoto rompe la casa in due ; e da essi, escono grandi ragni velenosi e Judy viene colpita dalla barbetta velenosa di un fiore. Infine, Alan vince il gioco appena in tempo, per impedire a Van Pelt di sparargli, facendo in modo che tutti gli elementi della giungla (incluso Van Pelt) vengano risucchiati nel tabellone sotto forma di tromba d'aria. Dopodiché, Alan e Sarah improvvisamente, si ritrovano di nuovo nel 1969, ancora una volta bambini, ma con la piena conoscenza delle loro vite, da adulti. Alan si riconcilia ed ammette a suo padre che è stato lui a danneggiare la macchina. Carl riprende il suo lavoro e Sam consente a suo figlio di frequentare una scuola locale se lo desidera. Alan terrorizzato, pensa che Judy e Peter siano ancora in soffitta, ma Sarah gli ricorda che è il 1969, e che Judy e Peter non sono ancora nati. Sarah consegna i loro token di gioco ad Alan, cosi da dimostrargli che non sono mai stati nel gioco. Alan e Sarah rimettono a posto Jumanji e lo gettano in un fiume. Più tardi, nel 1995, Alan e Sarah si sono sposati e sono in attesa del loro primo figlio. Alan ha rilevato il settore delle scarpe, Carl lavora ancora nella fabbrica come supervisore dell'impianto, e Sam è in pensione, ma è ancora vivo insieme a sua moglie. Judy, Peter e i loro genitori si incontrano con Alan e Sarah ad una festa di Natale, dove Alan e Sarah offrono al padre dei bambini un lavoro nell'azienda di scarpe, scoraggiandoli dall'andare, a fare la gita sciistica che li avrebbe uccisi. Nel frattempo, due giovani francesi sentono i tamburi mentre camminano lungo una spiaggia, e vediamo la tavola di Jumanji semisepolta nella sabbia. Cast * Adam Hann-Byrd e Robin Williams interpretano rispettivamente : Alan Parrish da bambino e da adulto; Alan è il protagonista della storia, dopo aver giocato a Jumanji, insieme alla sua amica Sarah, esso viene risucchiato dal gioco stesso. Ventisei anni dopo, grazie a Judy e suo fratello Peter, viene liberato dal gioco. * Laura Bell Bundy e Bonnie Hunt interpretano rispettivamente : Sarah Whittle da bambina e da adulta; Sarah è una dei co-protagonisti del film, è una amica di Alan, che ha giocato con lui a Jumanji, e dopo che Alan, è stato risucchiato dal gioco, è impazzita, diventando una sensitiva, che si fa chiamare Madam Serena. * Kirsten Dunst interpreta Judy Shepherd : Sorella maggiore di Peter, si trasferirà insieme a lui e la loro zia paterna, nella casa dei Parrish, dopo la morte dei genitori. * Bradley Pierce interpreta Peter Shepherd : Il fratello minore di Judy, si trasferirà insieme a lei e la loro zia paterna, nella casa dei Parrish, dopo la morte dei genitori. * David Alan Grier interpreta Carl Bentley : Il più vecchio amico di Alan, era un impiegato della fabbrica di scarpe di Sam, ed in seguito diventerà un agente di polizia. * Jonathan Hyde interpreta Sam Parrish e Van Pelt : Sam è il padre di Alan, ed il proprietario della fabbrica di scarpe Parrish. Van Pelt è un grande cacciatore del gioco e il principale antagonista del film. * Bebe Neuwirth interpreta Nora Shepherd : Nora è la zia ed era il tutore legale di Judy e Peter. * Malcolm Stewart interpreta Jim Shepherd : Jim è il fratello di Nora Shepherd, il marito di Martha Shepherd ed il padre di Judy e Peter. * Annabel Kershaw interpreta Martha Shepherd : Martha è la moglie di Jim Shepherd ed la madre di Judy e Peter. * Patricia Clarkson interpreta Carol-Anne Parrish : Carol è la moglie Sam e la madre di Alan. * Gillian Barber interpreta l'Agente Immobiliare. Soundtrack All of the music, was composed by : James Horner. Tracklist * "Prologo e titolo principale" 3:42 * "Primo Film" 2:20 * "Chaos di Scimmie" 4:42 * "Un Nuovo Mondo" 2:40 * "È Il Turno di Sarah" 2:36 * "Il Cacciatore" 1:56 * "Rampicanti per la Città" 2:28 * "Alan Parrish" 4:18 * "Stampede!" 2:12 * "Un pellicano ruba il gioco" 1:40 * "Il Monsone" 4:48 * "Jumanji" 11:47 * "Titolo finale" 5:55 Lunghezza totale: 52 Canzoni commerciali del film, ma non presenti nella colonna sonora * Una canzone poco fa (scritta da Giacomo Rossini) * Categoria:Jumanji Categoria:Film